Histoire de Famille
by Luciie
Summary: Et si Bella, n'est pas celle qu'elle croit.Et si Carlisle n'est pas son vrai Père. Et si sa vie est basé sur un mensonge. Comment vas t-elle réagir? " Tous humains.


_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'ammuser avec eux._

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre un**

_Point de vue Bella_

Depuis 17 ans je vis à Seattle avec mes parents, Carlisle et Renée, ainsi que mes frères et soeurs, Jasper et Rosalie. Pourtant aujourd'hui, en ce beau matin ensoleilée, nous allons quitter Seattle pour la bourgade de Forks. Pour la bonne raison, que mon père a était muter, il est un grand chirurgien. Ma mère quand à elle est enseignante en lycée, elle enseigne le français. Jasper lui, est en première ES, et Rosalie en première L. Ils ont beau être jumeaux, ils ne partagent pas tout. Et moi, qui suis l'ainée, je suis en terminale S. Mais dans une semaine, ce n'est pas à Seattle, que nous ferons notre nouvelle rentrée scolaire, puisque Forks nous attend. Quitter la ville dans laquel j'ai grandis, m'attriste énormément, parce que je vais devoir partir loin de mon meilleur ami, Jacob, le seul qui me connait par coeur, qui est mon confident. Comment vais-je faire sans lui ? Oui, il y a internet. Mais est-ce que le résaux passe convenablement à Forks ? Ola ! Il est dix heures, je n'ai pas vue le temps passé, en contenplent le ciel.

_Rosalie_ : Bella !!! _cria t-elle_ Jacob viens d' sortis de la maison, et alla le rejoindre devant celle-ci.

_Bella_ : Ca me fait plaisir de te voir Jake, tu vas tellement me manquer.

_Jacob_ : Toi aussi Bell's..Une larme coula de ma joue, la traitresse.

Jacob, me pris dans ces bras pour me consoler.

_Jacob_ : Et puis on se donnera des nouvelles régulièrement !

_Bella_ : J'y compte bien. Et puis tu viendras me rendre visite à Forks.

_Jacob_ : Si c'est une invitation, je ne l'oublierais se contenpla pendant cinq bonne minutes.

Puis Jacob rompit le silence :

_Jacob_ : J'ai un cadeau pour toi Bell's, comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas !

_Bella _: Ne soit pas idiot Jake, je ne t'oulierais me fit son plus grand sourire.

Puis il me tendis une petite boîte. J'ouvris celle-ci, et y découvris un collier, avec un pendentif en forme de parchemin, où y était inscrit "Bell's & Jake"._Bella _: Jake, tu n'aurais pas du. Il est magnifique.. Merci me gratifia de son plus beau sourire. Et je me sentis rougir.

_Renée_ : Bella, on s'en va.

_Bella_ : D'accord, _je pris Jacob une dernière fois dans mes bras, avant d'affronter la dure réalité du départ pour Forks._

_Bella_ : Prends soin de toi.

_Jacob _: Toi aussi ma belle. Et appelle moi quand tu arrives !

Puis je pris place au côté de Rosalie, qui était concentrer dans la lecture de son livre. Je mis mon mp4 en route, et écouta toutes les musiques qui était dessus. Puis je fini par sombrer.

*** * ***

Lorsque je me réveillais, je me trouvais seule dans la voiture. Je sortis de celle-ci, et apperçus une immense maison, tel une villa. Elle était sur deux étages, avait de grande baie vitrée au rez de chaussé, un immense balcon à l'étage, sur lequel je vis Jasper me faire de grands signes. Je me décida donc, à entrer dans cette merveilleuse maison. Un hall très clair, m'acceuillis, puis à gauche se trouver une grande cuisine, je me retourner vers la droite, pour voir se dresser devant moi, un immense salon, suivie d'une salle-manger spacieuse également. Mais après-tous qu'est-ce qui ne l'étais pas dans cette maison ? Je vis un superbe escalier en colimasson tout en pierre. Je montais celui-ci, et visita les quatres chambres. Une pour mes parents, qui se trouvé tout à gauche, à côté de celle-ci, celle de Jasper, puis Rosalie et enfin la mienne. En entrant dans la mienne, je pus remarquer, que mes affaires s'y trouver. J'en fus ravie et commenca à les défaires pour les installer dans ma nouvelle chambre. Au bout d'une demie-heure de rangement, je me décidais à appeler Jacob.

_Jacob_ : Allo !

_Bella_ : Jake, c'est Bell's.

_Jacob_ : Tu es bien arrivé ?

_Bella_ : Oui très bien. Je n'ai pratiquement pas vue la route, je n'ai pas arrêtée de dormir. Autrement ici, le temps est clair pour le moment. Nous sommes dans une maison magnifique. Et je te raconte même pas, ce qui en est pour ma chambre, c'est parfait. Mais pas complètement, parce que tu es loin de moi.

_Jacob_ : Je suis ravi pour toi alors. J'espere que tu t'intègrera bien dans cette ville.

_Bella_ : Oui, moi aussi. Mais de toute façon, je ne suis pas seule, Rose & Jasper sont là..

_Jacob_ : Exact. Désolé Bell's je dois te laisser. Je t'embrasse. Tu me manque déja.

_Bella_ : D'accord. Toi aussi Jake. Bisous.

*** * ***

Dans l'après-midi, mes parents décidèrent de faire un tour, pour repérer les lieux. Maintenant je savais où se trouver l'hôpital, le lycée, la boulangerie. Nous vîmes un bar, et décidions d'aller y faire un tour, peut être que l'on sympatiserais avec les gens du coin. Nous dîmes tous 'Bonjour' en choeur. Puis une fois sortis, mes parents voulaient rentrer, seulement Rosalie et Jasper n'étais pas de cette avis, alors nous faisions un tour à pieds, tout en rentrant également. En marchant, nous découvrîmes un parc, nous y entrons et vîmes des jeunes. Ils riaient énormément. Il y avait deux garçons et une fille. L'un des deux garçons se trouvait être très grand, plutôt baraquer, brun. Le second, était grand, plus fin que le premier, les cheveux chatain avec des reffets cuivrée, il avait une silhouaite parfaite, maisje ne le voyais que de dos. Et la fille, n'était pas très grande, les cheveux court, on pouvait appercevoir ces petite oreilles pointu, elle était magnifique. A force de les contempler je ne me rendu pas compte, que nous nous étions raproché d'eux. Ils nous souriaient. Et je m'apperçus que Rose était entrain de parler avec le grand costaud.

_Rosalie_ : Emmett, je te présente mon frère jumeaux, Jasper et ma soeur,

Comment connaissait-elle son prénom ? Oh oui, j'ai du trop me perdre dans mes pensées une fois de plus.

_Emmett_ : Et moi, je vous présente, mon meilleur ami, Edward, et sa soeur Alice.

_Rosalie_ : Enchanter. Vous habitez Forks depuis lontemps ?

_Emmett_ : Depuis toujours, _il se mit à rire._

Je remarquer, que Rose et Emmett ne se quitter pas du regard. Même phénomène pour Jasper et Alice. Mais Edward, lui avait le regard vide. Il me parraissait froid. Je ne supporter pas ça. Mon portable se mit à sonner.

_Bella_ : Allo.

_Renée_ : Où êtes vous ? On commence à s'inquiéter, ça fait deux heures, que nous vous avons laisser.

_Bella_ : Oh déja, on a pas vue le temps passé. Désolé. On arrive. A tout à l'heure.

_Renée_ : D'accord. Dépêchez-vous !!

Je raccrochais et vis les regards interrogateurs de Rosalie et Jasper.

_Bella_ : C'était maman, il faut qu'on rentre.

_Alice_ : A bientôt j'espere.

_Emmett_ : Bon retour.

_Rosalie_ : Merci

_Jasper_ : On se croisera forcément, Forks n'est pas grand, _il leurs fis un clin d'oeil._

Et moi, je me contenta de leur sourire. En partant je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Edward. Qu'il est beau. Ce n'est pas permis d'être si beau. Mais pourquoi un être aussi magnifique peut il avoir le regard si froid ? Nous commencions à partir, quand une voix nous appela. Je ne connaissais pas encore celle-ci...

* * *

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. J'espere que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ?! J'espere égallement, qu'il ne manque pas de mots, parce que le copier-coller n'est visiblement pas fiable à 100%

Je vais essayer de mettre les autres chapitres rapidement ! :) Pour ceux & celles qui ne veulent pas attendre, les quinze premiers chapitres sont en ligne sur :

'**histoire-de-famille-lu**'

_[Le lien est sur ma présentation]_

Bonne soirée à toutes & à tous :D. A bientôt. Bises. Lu'


End file.
